Moments in Life
by Renuki
Summary: [1fandom themes from LJ.] Come, let's see 50 moments of amusement, fear, surprise, happiness, war and.. just plain old time together with someone else.


Disclaimer: Don't own it, and never will.

coughtitleseemssillycough

Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Theme Set: Eighth  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Notes: Just to be safe, there are spoilers for seasons 1 and 2 in these sentences. There are a few sentences that have pairings of Zutara, Sokka/Azula, and... eh maybe others. o.o Hope it's not to bad.

1. Dozen

"There is dozen ways I can punish you for this, Son," smirked the Fire Lord.

2. Flatter

"You flatter me with those kind words," smiled the pretty Waterbender.

3. Angle

"You know, from this angle we can see Prince Zuko and the Waterbender talking to each other... hey, did SHE JUST KISS HIM?"

4. Take

Song watched as the one she thought was the kind Li took her horse-thing, after all the kindness from her and her mother, she sighed to herself and closed the door.

5. Need

Zuko stood in shock, with his mouth opened like a fish, when Katara told him that she needed him.

6. Blush

"I need you...," Katara blushed as she said that to Zuko, while Iroh grabbed Sokka before he could kill Zuko or hurt him in a painful way.

7. Word

"Since your eyes say you want repentance, you just need to say one word and you will have it, Fire Lord Ozai," the Avatar said as he hold his hand in front of the defeated Fire Lord.

8. Apathy

Jet stared indifferently at the people who were cheering, standing in front of him as the Axe flashed down towards his neck.

9. Whist

Iroh grinned happily when he managed to get Aang, Sokka, Zuko, and Katara to play a card game without have someone trying to kill the other players.

10. Longing

"I want to go back home," the fourteen year-old prince spoke with longing, "I just need to find the Avatar and my father will welcome me back!"

11. Rival

"Looks like your children gained our rivalry, Brother," the Dragon of the West said to his brother as the children trained to be better Firebender than the other.

12. Style

"Those hippies have a very interesting _style _of music, perhaps I should learn it," the uncle said to the twitching nephew.

13. Fit

Zuko tries to ignore the fact that Katara fits so well in Fire Nation clothing.

14. Even

"Now we are even, _Father_," smirked Zuko at the now scarred Fire Lord.

15. Serenity

Tranquil noises of the night lull Zuko to a peaceful sleep, Iroh watched Zuko sleep from where he was resting, he noticed that Zuko's face looked innocent as he sleeps; Iroh sighed and wished his nephew didn't have such a evil father.

16. Lead

"We will follow wherever you lead, Prince Zuko," shouted the men to the sky above.

17. Stress

"Come nephew, drink some tea to take away the stress," the Dragon of the West commented to the stressed out nephew.

18. White

Zuko stared at the blue and _white _Oni mask in his hands, for some reason he almost felt as if he's worn it before; he shook his head and put on the mask.

19. End

"This is the end for your rebellion, dear old _brother_," drawled the smirking Azula to the body on the floor as Zuko's blood stained the ground red.

20. Snow

"Uncle," said the little Zuko as he watched the falling snow, "What is this white stuff?"

21. Bizarre

"That's just bizarre," said Katara as she watched her brother kiss the _Fire Nation_ princess.

22. Window

"The eyes are the window to the soul; remember that dear nephew," Iroh lectured.

23. Buffer

Aang used his Airbending to act as a buffer to the terrible winds of the storm, Katara and Sokka gripped the side of Appa's saddle in fear.

24. Full

"So full... I don't think I can look at food ever again without feeling sick," Sokka moaned from his stomach ache.

25. Average

"Who is the average bender now," Zuko growled at his defeated sister, "Sister?"

26. Passion

You may call us murderers, but we Firebenders fight with passion and honor; at least we should...

27. Rest

"I wish for this war to end and I wish I had never started it...", Fire Lord Souzen said before he went to his final resting place.

28. Culture

"Your nation has culture," screamed Sokka to the Firebender Prince, "No way!"

29. Mystic

_They call you a mystic, Madam Wu; _wellthey are wrong, I am no mystic, I am just a plain old fortune teller.

30. Stranded

"Why did I have to be stranded with you," both Fire Nation royal and Water Tribe peasant yelled annoyingly at each other.

31. Grave

"I shall go to my grave without my son's forgiveness for scaring him...", the Fire Lord mused to himself.

32. Blue

_Blue is the fierce ocean; blue is your eye color; will I see blue as my last sight before I die?_

33. Repent

"Yes," said Ozai as he grabbed the hand of the Avatar to begin his way towards repentance.

34. Wing

The Dragon of the West watched as his nephew worked to fix a broken wing of a Red Ribbon Hawk.

35. Drip

_Drip, Drip, Drip, _Ozai stared up at the celling of the cell as the water dripped on his face; he wondered how long he will be here before the new Fire Lord decided his fate.

36. Luminous

Zuko closed his eyes as the brightness of the hot flame in his father's hands hit his face; the fire made Ozai's face looked demonic.

37. Spoon

"Now, do you want to lose your dignity even more by having me feed you with a spoon, Zuko?"

38. Past

An old saying: "Ignore the past; charge into the present and the future!"

39. Deceive

"You deceived us," the Waterbender, with tears in her eyes, choked out to the teen frozen to the tree.

40. Least

"Why do you honor this grave of a normal foot soldier like he was the Fire Lord?", they said to him and their answer: _he gave his life so I may live._

41. Prestige

"Uncle, do you really think it's alright for the future Fire Lord to be helping his uncle do prank his own father," the young prince asked; the uncle gave him a look of "heck yes."

42. Front

The ones, who will bring the end to the war stood in front of the gates of the palace, they looked at each other and nodded their heads.

43. Language

They have the same language, yet they fight each other to the death.

44. Gear

Iroh smirked as he glanced at the stuff in front of him, "Heh, I think I've got all I need to do this prank on Ozai."

45. Sparkle

The firework sparkled in the young one's hand as he waved it; his sister moved away before the firework set her hair on fire.

46. Answer

"What is your answer, weakling son?", the Fire Lord growled as he holds a flame in his hand to end his son's life; something flashed in Zuko's eyes and he got his answer...

47. Spirit

_Never make the spirits mad if you want to live; a_s he got dragged down into the water by the Ocean Spirit, Zhao wished he listened to that old saying.

48. Return

"Welcome back, we are glad that you came home, Fire Lord Zuko," Lt. Jee grinned at the new Fire Lord.

49. Flash

The child cried in the darkness, a flash of light appeared and then a flame brought light to the dark world; a kind, old man's face smiled at the teary-eyed child, who was looking at him with hope.

50. Clasp

Zuko hold up his hand to Aang, Aang smiled and clasped his hand in a handshake that starts the beginning of the road to peace.


End file.
